pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daniellewiki
Lordranged7 (talk) 15:31, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Why on earth are you making so many edits to your userpage in a short amount of time?! —- Golfpecks [ Talk • ] User page Why are you, every day, making minor edits to your user page? Energy ''X'' 20:14, March 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry Just realized why you are editing your page every single day. You want to get the badge and you've been doing the same on other wikis.. Lol. Saiftey (talk) 22:41, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Instead of simply editing user page, at least be useful and edit articles, improve them. Energy ''X'' 23:29, July 8, 2018 (UTC) User pages and 1st Warning / 2nd if deleted It seems you like editoring your own User page? Well to make sure your not spamming about or anything i hearby give you your first warning and say stop spamming your own user page if you are that is via grinding our badges? : '' Reason user's i know have said ^ to editor article pages instead of your own user page.'' : Now i'm not being rude or anything. But if you continue spamming about your own user page i'll have a administrator ban you because what your doing isn't alright okay it's against the rules. : '' So i recommend stopping and if you ignore my message or delete it it's a second warning followed by ban so you know in sincere consequences. So i ask please stop before things get worse in your own contribution.'' : Reason: I'll be watching as both administrator of a different wiki and discussion moderator here so yes. : Do stop before things go from bad to worse in your favor and not to say but if your on a different wiki a administrator of that wiki may have spoken to you about the same thing so stop before things go from bad to worse okay? '' : ''All i ask it's your own choice not mine to make so you know make the right one if not consequences happen okay so you know as such stop please and thank you...-Trainer Micah (talk) 05:44, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Well I'm very sorry. : Your fine, And if your going to leave a message you can via lightblue link under talk and leave message on my talk page okay? And i know it'll give you time to experience everything so yeah no need to apologizes alright your fine...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:28, October 24, 2018 (UTC) '' Badge hunting I have noticed you have been editing your profile page for a while every day, just putting spaces or whatever, and after you received a message from Trainer Micah, you decided to edit pages. However, it just seem to be that you're making random edits that are not really benefitting this wiki but only your "goal" to get that one year badge. Also I have received from an user that you're basically doing the same things on other wikis and I don't appreciate you doing it on this wiki as well. Therefore, I have blocked you for three days. Hopefully you learn something from it and do actual edits on this wiki and on others instead of just badge hunting.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:14, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Once in a great while you’ll see me make big edits to benefit this wiki. Curiosity killed the cat. I guess I should go back to what I originally do on this wiki. : ''Your curiosity will get you no where if you continue to do like you do/did before. : ' : So as a warning and i'm being serious as Lord said above ^ you want to do like you did before? Well it's going to be another consequence. "Curiosity will get you no where if you say curiosity kills the cat" Well curiosity will find out about that. So editor the wiki articles don't editor your profile alright? : ' : Just wait for a "opportunity alright?" I or Lord will say when you yourself can editor your profile don't and you do it before hand "it'll only give you a consequences". : Something you've were warned before and didn't see it or choose to ignore which is inappropriate behavior to do so so yeah we'll say when you yourself can editor your profile alright but it'll be a "one time opportunity" so you know alright? '' : And yes i will "talk with Lord about opportunities given" alright? E : specially from here on Fandom or discussion okay you'll be waiting awhile til i'll say i'll give you a "opportunity when it's ready" okay? : If you editor before i say it's a consequence and well samething above ^ same thing will happen so editor articles only don't well consequences'll happen so it's only your faults you make it you read it okay? So you know as such i'm off...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:42, November 1, 2018 (UTC) I'm not talking about what I did to get blocked. I'm talking about what I did in the very beginning. I only did big edits to improve the very few pages for the two people I live with that are fans of Pokemon. I see ''I got your message thank you for letting me know. Continue editoring and do pay attention in case someone messages you in case it's important alright so you know as such continue thank you for letting me know as such. If needed do let me know alright so you know as such...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:26, November 2, 2018 (UTC) '' Talk page You can't remove content from your talk page, but you can archive it when you have a number of headlines. 'Energy X''' 18:06, April 25, 2019 (UTC)